Hollowkit's Path
by Dapplepath
Summary: One Starclan cat, Froststar, has foreseen the terrible events that will happen when Hollowkit of Shadowclan reaches his full potential, and is doing all in her power to prevent it, but at what cost? Hollowkit is forced to suffer through things that no cat should have to live with. In the end what path will he choose?
1. Completely Unavoidable

**_Sorry if I don't finish this or even work on it for a really long time...I tend to be like that. Hope you enjoy this incredibly short first chapter! Try not to be mean if you decide to review!_**** :)**

Two cats purred in the moonlit clearing, curled up text to one another they spoke in secretive whispers. The she-cats fur was a pale golden color, her soft, gentle eyes showed nothing but love, "Oh Stonepath, my love." The she-cat murmured into Stonepath's ear. "But you know cats like us are always discovered," sadness crept into her voice, "I don't know how long we can continue to hide this from the clan." Her blue eyes met his amber ones.

"But Lightpool, my love, you know I would do anything for you, anything at all, why not tell the clan!" Meowed Stonepath, louder now.

"Sh! We need to be quiet, and you know we can't do that, it would tear Ashfang's heart out of he knew," Stonepath was about to interrupt again, but Lightpool continued on, "Let us not speak of such things can we not simply enjoy the time we do have." Lightpool buried her nose into his grey and white fur.

_Lightpool has a big heart,_ thought Stonepath, _But not big enough for both me _and _Ashfang, and I don't plan to be the one removed. _Stonepath's amber eyes glowed in the bright moonlight.

"Mommy?" A small voice piped up from the shadows. Lightpool leapt up in shock, her fur standing on end. Stonepath too sprang to his paws, teeth barred in a snarl.

"Lightpool, you let your _kit_ follow you here!" Stonepath growled.

"H-Hollowkit! Why are you out of the den!"Lightpool meowed, clearly anxious and flustered by the sudden appearance of her son.

Hollowkit's golden eyes glared accusingly at his mother, "I would like to ask you the same question! What are you doing with _him, he _certainly is not my father!" Stonepath's claws slid out, unnoticed by Lighpool, he began to tense his muscles, preparing to spring.

Lightpool tipped her head down at her little kit, his eyes were so much like his fathers, she thought absentmindedly. Ashfang, her mate, she was betraying him by being with Stonepath tonight, all of these nights. Suddenly Stonepath launched himself at Hollowkit, claws extended, he pined the kit to the ground. Lightpool stood, frozen with horror as Stonepath prepared to kill her oldest son. Lightpool soared over in one massive leap and collided with Stonepath, her claws ripping across his face. In response to her attack Stonepath slashed out at her, his claws tearing through her neck, Lightpool collapsed on the ground, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, tears of confusion and pain swirled in her bright eyes.

"Lightpool!" screamed Stonepath, he stumbled over to her and, trembling like a leaf, he knelt down next to her, "Stay with me, love, stay with me!"

Lightpool's jaws parted and she began to speak, softly, "I can not allow you to harm my kit!" With the last of her energy she lunged up and sank her teeth into his exposed neck. His death scream filled the forest. The two cats lay dead, their blood forming a pool on the forest floor.

Hollowkit's golden eyes were wide with horror, tears left tracks down his face, he lay down and put his paws over his head, his small, trembling black and gray form nearly invisible in the shadows. "Mom..." Hollowkit groaned.

Two cats watched from the trees, starlight glittering in their fur, one of them sighed as he looked down at the kit, "Froststar, was this really necessary?" He looked at his companion, "To put the kit through this? He is so young."

"Yes, there is no other way, we must make sure Hollowkit never reaches his potential, what he could do then, well, even I prefer never to find out." Froststar glanced at the cat perched next to her, "Completely unavoidable."


	2. Mouse Brain

Hollowkit heard a gasp of horror behind him, he hears the group of cats talking in quick, horrified voices, light pawsteps bounded towards him.

"Little kit?" The voice was both strong and gentle at the same time. Hollowkit slowly rose his eyes to meet Ravenfeather's gaze. The black she-cat had grey eyes and a scar along the left side of her jaw. "You need to come back with me to camp now." She leaned down and firmly grasped Hollowkit's scruff in her teeth.

Hollowkit was aware of the trees flashing past, but the events he had witnessed had left him feeling empty, feeling hollow.

Ravenfeather raced into camp and gently set Hollowkit down at the edge of the clearing, "Mintbreeze!" she called. A light gray tabby head poked out of the elders den, and the medicine cat bounded over to them.

"Thank Starclan you found him! The whole clan was worried! Did you find him with Lightpool after all! Oh my!" Mintbreeze broke off her rant as she saw the state of the small bundle of fur that was resting near Ravenfeather's feet. Mintbreeze sniffed at Hollowkit's pelt and began to gently feel for injuries, making small comforting noises to the frightened kit. When she had completed her inspection of the kit and confirmed that there was nothing physically wrong with him she glanced up to ask Ravenfeather about it, but the black she-cat was already halfway across the clearing, headed for the leaders den.

Outside of her leaders den Ravenfeather stopped and took a deep breath, despite her calm, controlled demeanor, on the inside Ravenfeather was just a moment away from loosing it into an all out panic. She had just seen two of her clan mates dead and now she had to deal with her inexperienced, totally unqualified leader. She had absolutely no idea what had possessed Froststar to make the arrogant, young, head strong Skyflame her deputy. _No time for this!_ Ravenfeather told herself. "Skystar, it is Ravenfeather! I must speak with you!" Ravenfeather called into her leaders den. She heard scrambling in the den.

"Hold on a moment! Will ya'!" yelled Skystar, then he muttered something to another cat in the den, _Enough of this! I have important things to be doing besides waiting on my mouse brained leader! _Ravenfeather marched into the leaders den and was met with the sight of Palerose, a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, who was a newly named warrior, trying to disappear into the wall of the den while Skystar was sheepishly looking anywhere but the pretty young she-cat. "I-I am your leader!" meowed Skystar, trying to muster some authority into his voice.

"So I have noticed Skystar." Ravenfeather stated in a perfectly level voice, she rolled her eyes toward Starclan, "Palerose, simply use the exit, I doubt you will manage to escape through the rock wall anytime soon." Palerose scurried out of the den, refusing to meet Ravenfeather's gaze.

"You- I- Mrah!" growled Skystar, "What right have you to-"

"Shut up, you stupid mouse brain of a leader!" exploded Ravenfeather, "You don't even care about your own clan! Two of your warriors are dead and you won't _shut up_ long enough to hear what anyone has to say! Not even your senior warriors who have much more experience than you!" Skystar, who had instinctively flinched back, now stood with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Pardon! Two? Dead! Wh- Huh?" Skystar stammered, looking flustered and disoriented. Ravenfeather felt a small sliver of pity for her young leader but the next moment it evaporated, leaving behind anger and disdain.

Skystar sprang to his feet at the sound of cats entering the camp, he sent a quick glare at Ravenfeather before hastily exiting the den. The two bodies were being brought into camp. The sounds of grief and shock spread through Shadowclan at the dreadful sight, but one yowl rose above the rest.

Ashfang raced to his mate's side as she was placed in the middle of the clearing along with Stonepath, "Starclan, how could you!" Ashfang yowled then he knelt down began to groom Lightpool's matted pelt, so much like if she had been alive.

Small mewling shrieks echoed across Shadowclan camp, Hollowkit tore himself away from Mintbreeze and launched himself at Stonepath's body, tiny razor sharp claws extended, before he landed one of his clan mates tackled Hollowkit mid leap and pinned him against the ground. The kit's face was a mask of such fear and rage that the apprentice, Briarpaw, who had stopped him almost released the struggling kit.

Skystar leaped onto High Rock, "Cats of Shadowclan, today we have lost two of our beloved clan mates, I pray that they may have swift travel to Starclan," a quiet murmur of agreement swept through the ranks of Shadowclan, "I plan to find out which clan is responsible for this!" Growls of agreement, louder this time, "And I don't intend to let them escape without proper punishment!" Skystar snarled these last words, this time there were yowls of agreement from the clan, many were already unsheathing their claws in anticipation of revenge.

As Skystar jumped down from High Rock he felt the disapproving gaze of Ravenfeather on him, but he smiled to himself, he had an entire clan with him, no need to worry about one cat. Especially not a she-cat


	3. Thunderclan's Fault!

Shadowclan mourned their lost clanmates that night, many came to pay their respects. Ashfang dutifully stayed awake all night at Lightpool's side the whole time. Only when, that morning, the elders carried out the dead to their final resting places did he think about his only kit. Ashfang slowly made his way over to the medicine den and pocked his head through. He saw Hollowkit's black and grey shape curled up in a large nest. Ashfang went over, licked a tuft of downy fur on the kit's head and curled up around him. Then he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Mintbreeze watched the two cats fondly and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have kits of her own. Mintbreeze shook her head to dispel the thought, she was, after all, a medicine cat, the whole clan was like her kits. Leaving father and son in peace, Mintbreeze slipped into the back of her den and began rearranging her carefully ordered herbs.

Skystar, along with his faithful deputy Nettlefur, were at the scene of the crime. Skystar tried his best to hide his revulsion as he pretended to sniff around for clues. _Fox dung!_ Skystar swore to himself as he saw Ravenfeather appear at the edge of the trees, just when he thought he had given that pesky she-cat the slip.

"Ravenfeather!" Skystar meowed, "Don't you have a patrol or something you should be on?" he sneered at her, "Or have you made it your personal mission to follow me everywhere I go?"

"No." replied Ravenfeather, "I don't have a patrol or something I need to be on because both my leader and the deputy are here, not at camp telling Shadowclan what to do, we have been having a very laid back sort of morning." Skystar looked over at Nettlefur and as he did so he noticed that two other cats had appeared at the edge of the pine trees and were staring at him, wondering how he would respond. Skystar needed a distraction.

"I have found Thunderclan scent!" Skystar exclaimed, very suddenly and loudly. One of the other cats, Pebbleheart, sniffed around a little and looked at his leaded quizzically.

"I smell no Thunderclan scent...?" Pebbleheart was known to be one of the best trackers in the whole of Shadowclan

Skystar bristled and his claws slid out, "Do- do you dare question your leader! A leader's word is law!" blustered Skystar. Pebbleheart stepped back in surprise.

"Sir, I honestly meant to offense, I was just stating that I fail to smell more than a faint trace of Thunderclan, and even that has surely only drifted over from the border." Meowed Pebbleheart, his rusty, tiger striped fur not even ruffled.

Just then Nettlefur leapt up excitedly, "You are saying that there is Thunderclan scent?! Skystar! We must immediately assemble the clan for battle against Thunderclan!" Nettlefur paused seeing the horror in Skystar's eyes, "Surely you are not going to let them go unpunished for this horrendous deed! They have killed two of our beloved clanmates!"

Skystar could clearly see that there was no way to back out now without looking like a coward, why didn't he just blame Windclan! Well, it was attack Thunderclan or loose the respect of Shadowclan, "Y-yes Nettlefur, we will attack, but tomorrow. We are, after all, still grieving our two lost clanmates." Skystar did a mental face-paw, way to sound like a wimp Skaystar!

"If that is your wish Skystar." Nettlefur dipped his head respectfully to his leader and raced off into the trees.

Skystar nearly jumped out of his fur with shock as he turned around and found himself face to face with Ravenfeather, her teeth were bared in a snarl,"There was no Thunderclan scent. Was there." It was not a question, it was a statement. And it was so full of menace and anger that Skystar cowered to the ground. In his peripheral vision he saw the other cats moving warily towards Ravenfeather. Quick as a flash Ravenfeather raised her paw, long razor sharp claws extended and slashed down his face! Pebbleheart and the other Shadowclan cat lunged and tackled her to the ground, "That was for all the cats who you are going to get killed!" she managed to snarl


	4. Lightpool's Voice?

_Hollowkit's golden eyes scanned his surroundings in confusion. There were trees all around him, but not like the trees in Shadowclan, these trees were loosing their needles, and their needles, they were wide and papery. Are they even trees? Hollowkit asked himself as he trotted through the strange forest. Then he smelled a familiar comforting smell, like pine trees and damp moss, it was the way his clan smelled! What looked like his entire clan flew past, Hollowkit felt himself being swept up into the current. They streamed through the unfamiliar territory when suddenly the forest grew darker, Hollowkit stumbled out of the river of his clan mates and found himself at the edge of a cliff, looking down into a hollow. He saw his clan mates launch themselves into another group of cats, Hollowkit saw the glint of claws, droplets of blood spun through the air like gems. The he heard Skystar, "The nursery! Get to the nursery!" The the shrieking of cats became to much, Hollowkit pressed himself into the forest floor and covered his ears with his paws-_

Grey and black fur bristling with horror, Hollowkit sprang up and scrambled out of the nest, Ashfang was no longer there, it appeared as through there was no one in the den. Then a realization hit Hollowkit like a lightning bolt and he knew that that had been Thunderclan camp! His dream had been Shadowclan attacking Thunderclan camp! Hollowkit's mind didn't question it for a moment, that dream was real, or would be real, if he didn't do something about it!

The medicine den was well protected, the barrier of brambles was thick, but Hollowkit spotted a hole, small enough that only a mouse would be able to fit through it. But Hollowkit bounded over to the hole and began tearing at it gradually widening it, by the time that it was large enough to get through Hollowkit's paws were scraped and bleeding from the thorns. He wiggled out of the medicine den and looked around, the trees towered over him, looking as though they were scraping at the sky itself. _The world is so big... How will I find Thunderclan in time? _Hollowkit wondered frantically. _Well, if I go east I will surely hit the border. _

Froststar watched in horror as the little kit set of determinedly in the direction of Thunderclan territory. This could ruin her whole plan! Everything she had worked for since her death! That kit could not be allowed to warn Thunderclan! Her ice blue eyes narrowed as an evil smile crawled onto her face.

"Hollowkit! Thunderclan is this way, you must hurry!" A soft but urgent voice came from the trees to Hollowkit's left.

"M-mommy?!" Hollowkit's eyes were wide with hope as he searched the trees for his mother's pale golden pelt. "Are you there?!" He stumbled over his paws as he ran towards the brambles where the voice had come from.

"No, no! This way!" The voice came from behind him now. Spinning around in confusion, Hollowkit felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Lightpool! Mother! I- I have to go save Thunderclan! Pl-please, come back soon. I love you!" Hollowkit tore himself away from the spot and continued to run east toward Thunderclan, the fallen pine needles sticking painfully to his wounded front paws.

As Hollowkit ran, he knew he had done the right thing, he knew that Thunderclan needed him more right now than his mother needed him. But it still hurt, knowing that he had run away from the one chance to see his mother again. It hurt almost as much as seeing her die, but Hollowkit gritted his teeth and ran on. Soon the pine trees began to come less and less, the ground became firmer under his paws, a new scent washed over his tongue and nearly caused his to gag. _That must be Thunderclan scent, I must be getting close .Oh, Starclan, help me find their camp!_ Hollowkit silently prayed.

Suddenly, before him, a snow white cat appeared, her icy blue eyes glittered coldly, "Now, I wonder what a kit like you would be doing here? This is not your territory."

Hollowkit sniffed, this cat smelled nothing like Thunderclan. Who was she? "I am looking for Thunderclan! I have an important message for them!" Meowed Hollowkit, trying to sound commanding and mature.

"Well, I am afraid that I can not allow you to do that, kit." Said the she-cat calmly. "You see, that would be, how should I put it, counterproductive to my mission." She slid her glistening white claws out slowly.

"Your mission! What do I have to do with some loners mission!" snapped Hollowkit. "Now, move, please!"

"No, I don't think I will." She jumped and pinned Hollowkit down by his tail. His tiny claws flailed as he attempted to free himself, but before he could, he felt a paw smash down on the back of his head, then again, Hollowkit was seeing bursts of color when Thunderclan scent overwhelmed him, shocked voices echoed around him as he passed into the merciful unconsciousness.


	5. Visiting Sunstar

A blue-gray she-cat broke away from the patrol and went over to sniff at the small gray and black kit on the forest floor, a cut on it's head oozed with blood. "What do you think it was doing on Thunderclan territory, I smell Shadowclan on it." said Blueheart over her shoulder to the rest of the patrol. "Should we tack it back to camp or deliver it directly back to Shadowclan?" Birchfang, one of the senior warriors came over.

"We should take it back to camp, that would be closer than Shadowclan and this kit appears to have lost a lot of blood, we wouldn't want to chance it." Blueheart picked up the kit and gingerly carried him back to camp, being careful not to jostle him around to much. As her and her clan mates worked their way back to Thunderclan camp Blueheart continued to wonder how a kit had gotten in this condition. Were the rumors about Shadowclan true? Did they consider this kit not worth keeping and just throw it out? The very idea made Blueheart's fur bristle. The kit began to stir and make small mewling sounds.

When Hollowkit awoke, the first thing he noticed was the smell. Overwhelming Thunderclan smell, almost drowning out all other smells. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark den with a back wall made of rock. Then he remembered his mission! He sat bolt up right and immediately felt a shooting pain through his head, he let out a sharp cry of pain and slumped down into the nest. _What is wrong with me?_ Hollowkit wondered, _I can't even sit up! I need to deliver my message to these cats! _

"Thank Starclan, your finally awake! You gave me quite a scare there little kit." Hollowkit looked up at the brown tom looking down at him, "I will be right back, Sunstar will want to know that you are awake."

"Wait a moment!" squeaked Hollowkit, "How long have I been out?!"

"Only about half a day, it's almost sun-down now." The medicine cat replied, confused by Hollowkit's panicked voice. "As I said, I will be right back." Then he turned around and bounded out of the den.

_Only half a day? There should still be enough time! Oh, hurry up medicine cat! _Thought Hollowkit, and did not have to wait long. The lichens swished aside as a muscular cream colored she-cat walked in.

"Now, what is your name, Shadowclan kit?" Sunstar had her head tipped to the side, studying Hollowkit like a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out.

Hollowkit looked at the medicine cat, who nodded encouragingly, "My name is Hollowkit, I have an important message for you!"

"And, what sort of message would that be? One from your all powerful leader Skystar?" The sneer was evident in her voice as she spoke of Shadowclan's leader.

Hollowkit narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed, "No, I need to warn you that Shadowclan plans on attacking tomorrow." A stunned silence filled the den, "And I was hoping that you could negotiate something with Skystar and avoid a battle, I really don't think that that would be good for either of our clans in any sort of way." Hollowkit said all this in one breath, not pausing once to recover his breath.

Sunstar's tail twitched back and forth while the medicine cat looked confused, then Sunstar said in a loud voice that caused the pounding in Hollowkit's head to worsen, "Why should we believe you? After all, maybe you are trying to distract us while your clan does something else sneaky and back handed."

"Sunstar?" The medicine cat spoke up, "It wouldn't hurt to prepare for a battle, better safe than sorry." He paused, "And, however unlikely it may seem, Hollowkit could be telling the truth."

"Sparrowfeather, that is a good point, perhaps I will hold a discussion with some of my senior warriors." Sunstar then left the den.

With his leader gone, Sparrrowfeather came and sat down next to Hollowkit. "If I may ask, what made you come to Thunderclan to warn us?" He looked over his shoulder to the direction his leader went, "I, for one, believe you are telling the truth." Sparrowfeather said this so truthfully and openly that Hollowkit felt like telling him everything.

"It was a dream," Hollowkit paused, "Or more like a vision, I guess?" Hollowkit shook his head, "Anyways, it was terrible, I saw Shadowclan and Thunderclan fighting, there was so much blood and-" Hollowkit broke of his sentence, "and I heard the shrieks of kits in pain, I couldn't let it happen." He looked down at the ground, not meeting Sparrowfeather's eyes.

"What made you believe it was real, not just a dream?" Questioned Sparrowfeather, masking the curiosity in his voice.

"Well..." Hollowkit paused in confusion, "I guess it was because I saw Thunderclan camp so clearly even through it was an unfamiliar place. It also just... felt real."

Sparrowfeather studied the kit with interest, _There is something about this kit that is different, I am interested to see__ what kind of cat he becomes. _Sparrowfeather thought. "Well, Hollowkit, you have had a rough day, you should get some more sleep. We wouldn't want you injuring yourself with all this excitement, now would we." Sparrowfeather heard voices outside, _I just hope Starclan guides Sunstar to the right decision. _

Froststar's icy blue eyes narrowed in disgust, somehow this insignificant kit had halted her plan, _No matter, that can be fixed. _Froststar soothed herself, _All in good time, all in good time._


End file.
